


Blue Days at the Hazbin Hotel

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Hazbin Colors [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Sometimes hotel members have different colors for their emotions, others show it while some hide it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Blue Days at the Hazbin Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry is this bad! This is actually my very first time writing a Hazbin Hotel one shot that could possibly turn into a story.

Angel Dust fur was matted and tangled with... he didn't want to name everything that had dried through his fur and into his skin underneath his explosive bestie's pink hoodie. Not like she would ever know that his pimp had ruined it on his special day she had given it to him as a special birthday gift. He just silently begged in his mind for one to be awake around this late time of the night. 

Now that would of been very humiliating to him if someone where to see him walk into the hotel limping quite a lot.

Luckily for him it seemed as if almost no one was really awake or around the hotel to see him into his horrendous state, of ruined make up all over his face and in his limping state at all, as he quickly dashed over to the states going upstairs towards the right side of the hall where his room was located at.

Just as he opened the door he manage to find his piglet asleep in their bed which they smiled at warmly, locking the door behind them. That little murderous pet of his had always been his one true companion along Cherry Bomb who he could always relay on no matter what. 

He almost seemed to forgotten his own severe state before pain decided to creep up his hips, hissing through his sudden movements he quickly made it towards the bathroom to take a quick shower to try to wash off those disgusting hands off him, he had to. 

But, why did they still remained in him?

Wasn't the scrubbing with shampoo enough? Was this what he really deserve? Or was it just more than that?

Angel Dust disgusted himself, and not Valentino. The large moth half snake overlord hadn't done anything to him other than keep him safe. How much of an ungrateful person could he possibly be? Of course, it had been his fault. It only he hadn't broken the rules he would of gotten rewarded and not punished, it was really all his fault. He wasn't anything other than an ungrateful piece of sh-

His thoughts where soon interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing with the tone of greensleeves. Angel Dust quickly got out of the shower laying his pink bathrub around himself, drying himself as quickly as possible as he could, he dashed out the door and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. 

It had been none other than his best friend his explosive best friend calling.

-"Angie? Are you alright??! I saw that nasty cockroach following you.." Angel softly sighed the memories of earlier events going through his mind. -"Don't get your panties twisted ovah it babe'. It ain't nunthin' I can't handle" He chuckled softly against his phone or at least attempted to but, it came out rather forced, and empty than usual it seemed.

-"What do you mean nothing yuh' can't handle?" Cherry Bomb bite her bottom trembling angry lip. -"Angie if he hurted you.. I could always explode his studios good bye." She hissed quietly again her deathphone. 

-"It just ain't worth it.. Vox and Velvet would just come and kill yuh' right aftah'.." Angel Dust took a seat infront of his mirror staring at himself hopelessly like. -"And i'd rather not have that." He took out a soft pink mascara from his nightstands' make up 

box. -"How about yuh' rather stay with me in call about something else?.. I have this cute strawberry mascara I really want to try.. And I.." His voice lightly trembled at the image of his former boss coming to his mind.

-"You.. Don't want to be alone right now do..  
you..?" She smiled sadly to herself more than it was towards her best friend for eternity. -"No.. Not at all.." Cherry slightly hummed in response. -"Well if that's the case well.. Last well there was this cute girl an-"


	2. ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ, ɴᴏᴛ

ᴬᵗʰᵃᶻᵃᵍᵒʳᵃᵖʰᵒᵇⁱᵃ; ᵃ ᶠᵉᵃʳ ᵒᶠ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ ᵒʳ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ, ᵃˢ ʷᵉˡˡ ᵃˢ ᵃ ᶠᵉᵃʳ ᵒᶠ ᵇᵉⁱⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵒᵗᵗᵉⁿ.

A spider walked along the door of the Happy Hotel with their arms locked with each other in a hugging position. Pain soon overwhelmed the young fellow as he covered his ears and mentally screamed inside his head, stumbling down on the floor. He was glad no one was up by the time he made inside the hotel luckily. How pitiful would he just look down beaten on the floor while tears made their way out of their eyes.   
Everything was just too much lately, the last thing they knew was that they had fallen into the cold white concrete floor of the Hazbin Hotel, falling unconscious to hell's deadly nap time of the night.

-“Oh.. You poor thing..” A shadowy white figure whispered, running their hands through the spider's hair curls. 

-“Don't worry.. You won't suffer no more” They smiled wrapping their white wings around the spider before disappearing with them.

﹏ 

It was a calm morning time.. 

Well as much as any morning could be deadly warm or nicely cold.. 

Why was everything so quiet..?

That wasn't setting well with the deer demon, the Hotel was mostly anything but, loud. 

-“How Strange..” He murmured, as he summoned his microphone. 

-“Whats-a strange boss?”

The microphone talked to their owner curiously.

-“I feel as if something is missing..” Alastor hissed gritting his teeth together. 

He never liked feeling as if he had forgotten something to do or someone at all or if he had forgotten about an event.. 

-“Maybe.. I for once have forgotten that the Hotel.. Can be quiet normally quiet at times..”

-“Can it?”

Could it?

Truly he didn't know, at all.


End file.
